Le couple improbable
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: TERMINEE A votre avis qui c'est?
1. Chapter 1

Voila ma deuxiéme fic...

Style: McCarter 

Note: petit spoiler sur la saison 3 de SGA

Disclaimer: c'est toujours pas à moi, dommage.

Version corrigée bonne lecture!!!

McKay faisait des allers et retours devant la Porte des Etoiles. Elle devait arriver dans quelques instants et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Sheppard avait pris un jumper pour aller la chercher, maintenant que la macro(1) était au point, le voyage entre la Terre et Atlantis ne mettait qu'une trentaine de minutes.

Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle venait quelques heures sur Atlantis, pour apporter de légères modifications à la macro, il s'était dépêché d'aller se doucher, se changer, se passer du déodorant, car dès qu'elle était à ses côtés il se mettait à transpirer.  
Il ne voulait pas être négligé devant elle, et il voulait lui faire bonne impression, même s'il savait qu'il y aurait un problème entre eux. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la rabaisser, c'était une sorte de version adulte du tirage de nattes du primaire, il voulait attirer son attention mais comme au primaire, elle ne se rendait compte de rien et il passait pour un enquiquineur. Ou alors, il s'enlisait dans des explications, et il finissait par passer pour un obsédé. (2)

"Activation programmée de la porte des étoiles" annonça le canadien qui s'occupait de la porte.

Un bruit caractéristique se fit entendre, et le vortex apparut.

Le jumper traversa la porte avec à son bord les colonels, et se dirigea vers le hangar.

McKay se dépêcha d'aller les rejoindre. Il avait hâte de la revoir, elle était si belle, il avait toujours aimé les blondes aux cheveux courts, mais surtout il voulait éviter que Sheppard lui fasse encore plus de charme avec son fameux sourire qui faisait tomber toutes les filles ( et quelques hommes) de la base, sinon il n'aurait plus une seule chance de conclure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Arrivé au hangar, il vit Sheppard descendre du jumper suivit du colonel Carter. Ils discutaient, et Mckay commençait à être jaloux car il voyait apparaître petit à petit le fameux sourire sur le visage de Sheppard.

Mckay s'avança vers les colonels et s'adressa à Carter "Enchanté de vous revoir Colonel, vous êtes toujours aussi sexy..."

Et merde ça commençait mal, à peine arrivée qu'il lui sortait déjà des remarques douteuses.

"McKay..." dit Sheppard sur un ton assez gêné.

Carter ne dit rien, mais elle leva les yeux en l'air, en soupirant, dans une attitude trés McKaynienne. Elle avait l'habitude des remarques de Rodney, en faite, soit elle s'en foutait, soit ça la faisait rire surtout quand Mckay essayait de dire quelques choses de gentil parce que ça finissait toujours par une suite de mots incompréhensibles ou des allusions sur elle.

Mais en faite elle devait reconnaitre que McKay était le seul homme qu'il lui avait dit clairement ses sentiments pour elle, et elle aimait bien ça car avec O'Neill ce n'était pas du tout pareil et elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'en tenir.

Un gros silence s'installa après la remarque de Mckay, qui fut aussi rompu par lui.

" Euh, bon on se met au travail"

"Je vous suis Mckay" annonça Sam " et je vous dit à tout à l'heure Sheppard"

"Comment ça à toute à l'heure" s'étonna McKay en regardant John. Il espérait que Sheppard ne lui avait pas deja donné rendez-vous.

"Ben c'est moi qui la ramène quand elle aura fini de travailller sur la macro." lui répondit Sheppard, en voyant que Rodney commençait à être jaloux et sur les nerfs.

Tout le monde savait qu'il était amoureux de Carter, ce n'était pas dur à voir, malgré les remarques qu'il lui faisait, et John ne se serait jamais permis de sortir avec la colonel et de mettre en péril son amitié avec le canadien.

"Oh, oui bien sûr c'est évident, c'est ce que je pensais..." répondit le canadien sur un ton soulagé.

Carter rigola intérieurement, quand elle vit la tête de McKay à la possibilité qu'elle puisse sortir avec ce qui semblait être son meilleur ami.

"McKay, on y va, je ne reste que jusqu' à ce soir."

"Oui, oui bien sûr..." 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ils travaillèrent un moment sur la macro, enfin, Carter travailla et Mckay la regardait faire, en ajoutant parfois des remarques du style "Pas comme ça, visiblement vous avez eu votre doctorat dans une pochette surprise" ou encore " Heureusement que votre corps compense votre QI!" 

Sincèrement, ça ne la touchait pas, En faite, elle voyait bien que McKay essayait de se faire passer pour quelqu'un de supérieur à elle pour l'impressionner, et elle aimait ça. Cela ne lui était plus arrivée depuis le collège et encore, elle se faisait passer pour plus bête qu'elle ne l'était pour ne pas subir les remarques de ses camarades de classe.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, McKay lui proposa de lui faire visiter la base, ainsi que les dernières parties récemment explorées. Et elle accepta car il lui restait encore quelques heures avant son départ.

Ils se baladèrent un moment, et Mckay la guida sans vraiment savoir pourquoi dans sa salle préférée. Il l'avait découverte en visitant la base tout seul et il avait gardé le secret sur cette partie de la base, c'était son coin, sa forteresse de solitude(3)

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle, les lumières s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes. La salle n'était pas trop grande, sans fenêtre, et le fameux matériel bleu recouvrait les murs de la salle. Au centre, il y a une sorte de machine, qui ressemblait fortement à un piano. Elle comprit pourquoi Rodney l'avait amenée ici. Quelques années auparavant, il lui avait dit qu'il jouait du piano lorsqu'il était jeune, mais que son professeur de piano lui avait dit qu'il jouait mécaniquement, et il avait donc abandonné pour se lancer dans une carrière de scientifique.(4)

Mckay s'avanca vers le "piano" s'assit et le toucha ce qui eut pour effet de l'allumer.

"Je viens là pratiquement tous les soirs , depuis que je l'ai trouvé. Je m'assois et je joue pendant des heures, tout seul." 

"Vous voulez que je vous laisse, peut être?" demanda Sam en touchant le piano ce qui fit apparaître une lumiére rose.

"Non surtout pas, votre présence m'apaise, restez svp!" lui demanda le scientifique canadien. 

Elle s'assit à coté de Mckay qui avait commencé à jouer une mélodie qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Il jouait vraiment bien, et elle ne trouvait pas que McKay jouait mécaniquement.

Plus Mckay jouait, plus la lumière rose s'intensifiait pour illuminer la salle entière. Et c'était de même pour les sentiments de Carter.

Plus la lumière était forte, plus elle sentait une chaleur l'envahir. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la musique ou Mckay mais, elle se sentait heureuse d'être là. Mince cela ne pouvait pas être Mckay, il était marrant même attendrissant mais elle ne l'aimait pas.

Elle se tourna vers lui, toujours penché sur les touches du "piano", il était si beau quand il se concentrait, et il avait de beaux yeux bleus plus clairs que les siens, et de si jolies mains talentueuses pour le piano et pour les technologies et sûrement pour beaucoup d'autres choses.

Elle s'approche de lui pour l'embrasser. Mais bon sang à quoi elle pensait sincèrement. Elle tenta de reculer mais l'attraction et l'envie étaient trop fortes.

Rodney était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit rien arriver.

Le baiser fut d'abord simple, lèvres contre lèvres, mais petit à petit Rodney se laissa faire et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. 

Rodney était sous le choc, c'était pas possible depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de ça. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Il se recula, détachant ses lèvres de la jolie blonde et lui demanda " Désolé de vous dire ça, c'était très bien et même plus, mais pourquoi maintenant ?!!!"

"Je sais pas du tout, c'est sûrement... TOI" lui dit elle en s'avançant pour l' embrasser encore.

Leurs baisers continuèrent encore longtemps. Rodney était aux anges, c'était la plus belle journée de sa vie. Dommage que personne n'ait été là pour voir ça. 

TBC...  
(1) épisode10 saison 3 the return part 1. La macro permet de relier la Terre et Atlantis plus rapidemment car elle connecte plusieurs portes des étoiles installées dans la voie lactée par SG1 et SGA1. C'est une idée de Samantha Carter.

(2)Episode 03 de la saison 10 de SG1. Rodney remercie Sam de l'avoir aidé quand il était bloqué dans le jumper dans Grace Under Pressure, mais il s'empêtre dans les explications lui avouant qu'elle était partiellement nue dans le jumper.

(3) la forteresse de solitude est le coin de Superman.

(4) saison 6 je sais plus le nom de l'épisode c'est quand Anubis bloque la porte des étoiles de la Terre et qu'ils font appel à Mckay pour leur venir en aide.


	2. Chapter 2

voila la suite de mon McCarter, j'espere que ça vous plaira version corrigée

Leur baiser fut rompu par la radio qui se mit à crachoter.

// Le vortex est établi pour le retour du Colonel Carter.//

Sam prit sa radio, et répondit "J'arrive!"

Rodney était sous le choc, il avait embrassé Samantha Carter, la plus belle femme qu'il avait jamais vu, celle que tout le monde convoitait. Les autres ne le croiraient jamais quand il leur dirait. Par contre, il pensa qu'éviter de rencontrer le général O'Neill serait une bonne chose. Il savait qu'il y avait une histoire entre eux, et il ne voulait pas être réduit en bouillie par un général de l'Air Force capable de vous tuer simplement avec ses mains.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00oo0

Arrivée en salle d'embarquement avec toutes ses affaires, pour repartir avec le Jumper, elle se retourna vers le bureau du Dr Weir et demanda: "Est ce que je peux rester un peu plus?"

Weir acquiesça, et informa le SGC et le général Landry qui ne vit aucun inconvénient puisque l'activité Ori se faisait rare.

Rodney était encore plus aux anges, décidément pour une fois, il n'avait pas la poisse.(5)

Carter regarda vite fait Rodney, qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et se dirigea vers ses quartiers.

Pendant ce temps, Rodney alla voir Sheppard pour avoir quelques conseils. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Comment ça, elle vous a embrassé ?! Vous êtes sûr que ce n'était pas encore un de vos rêves..." s'exclama le colonel. 

"Oui elle m'a embrassé sur la bouche, révéla Rodney en murmurant, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde le sache. Et non, ce n'était pas un rêve... Vous ne me croyez pas capable de séduire une jolie femme?"

"Disons que, en faite euh..."

"En faite quoi Colonel..." répondit McKay sur un ton des plus dur.

Okay, Sheppard devait faire attention à ce qu'il allait dire.

" On va dire que vous n'êtes pas du tout son genre, et aux dernières rumeurs, elle sortait avec le général O'Neill..."

Sheppard s'attendait à ce que Rodney s'énerve mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

" Oui je sais, mais apparemment elle ne sort pas avec O'neill puisqu'elle m'a embrassé et ..."

"Rodney a embrassé qui?" demanda une voix avec un accent caractéristique. 

Mckay se retourna et vit derrière lui Carson avec le Lt Cadman.(6)

"McKay a embrassé le colonel Carter..."

Il avait annoncé ça avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il croyait Mckay, mais il allait s'amuser à le faire tourner en bourrique avec l'aide de Carson et surtout de Cadman.

"Non ! Vous plaisantez, c'est une blague mon colonel?" demanda Cadman sur un ton incrédule. Elle avait compris, quand elle avait vu le sourire de Sheppard, qu'il voulait taquiner Mckay.

McKay était exaspéré et levait les yeux au ciel: "Pourquoi personne ne veut me croire."

"Parce qu'elle est trop belle pour vous..."

Rodney la regarda d'un son air noir droit dans les yeux. Elle ne détourna pas la tête, elle connaissait très bien Mckay surtout parce qu'elle avait partagé son corps pendant quelques jours.

"Qui est trop belle pour qui?" demanda cette fois-ci une voix féminine.

Teyla venait d'arriver suivie de Ronon.

"Pas possible, il ne manque plus qu'Elizabeth!!!!" s'exaspéra Mckay. Cette situation lui rappelait les réunions que l'équipe avait eu lorsque sa soeur était venue sur la base.(7)

"Le colonel Carter pour Mckay..." annonça Sheppard aux nouveaux arrivants.

"La blonde aux cheveux courts que vous avez ramenée de votre planète, demanda Ronon, c'est vrai qu'elle est très... belle. Vous n'avez pas mauvais goût question femme Rodney, mais là vous placez la barre un peu haut."

"Excusez-moi mais c'était une conversation privée, alors du vent" s'énerva Mckay, il n'aimait pas la façon dont parlait Ronon de sa jolie scientifique.

"C'est vrai, Ronon a raison, vous mettez la barre un peu haut là, pourquoi vous ne sortez pas avec cette jolie petite chinoise, Miko(8 ), elle est complètement dingue de vous, mais je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi, et puis au faite, vous ne sortiez pas avec Katie la botaniste?" demanda Laura.

"Attendez, c'est encore moi qui décide non?"

"Tout à fait Rodney..."

"Merci Teyla" coupa Rodney

"Mais vous ne pensez pas que vous ne devriez pas sortir avec autant de femmes à la fois, vous avez déjà du mal avec une seule, alors plusieurs..." dit Teyla. Elle était rentrée, elle aussi, dans le jeu du Colonel Sheppard.

"Moi, je pense que vous avez eu des hallucinations à cause de votre hypoglycémie Rodney" s'esclaffa la jeune Lieutenant. 

"Bon! puisque personne ne veut m'aider, je ne reste pas ici." grogna Rodney en s'en allant d'un pas ferme dans son quartier.

"Allez c'était pour rigoler, revenez Rodney." cria Sheppard. Mais le canadien était déjà parti laissant derrière lui le petit groupe. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Samantha était allongée sur son lit et elle réfléchissait.

Comment elle avait pu faire ça. C'était Mckay après tout, l'homme le plus arrogant, mesquin et hypocondriaque qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui, à son génie, à ses yeux bleus, sa peau blanche, ses jolies petites ... oh là, elle s'égarait.

Il fallait qu'il soit à elle et rien qu'à elle, il fallait qu'elle le conquiert, qu'elle sorte avec lui et elle savait comment faire. Rodney ne pourrait pas résister. 

TBC... mais que va faire notre chère Sam... ? 

(5) comme on le sait, Rodney est connu pour tous les accidents qui lui arrivent: Partage de corps avec Cadman, rester coincé dans un jumper qui prend l'eau, overdose d'enzymes, plantage de flèches dans les fesses et j'en passe.

(6) c'est la jeune femme qui partage le corps de Rodney dans Duet/ A corps perdu

(7) épisode McKay and Mrs Miller

(8 ) la petite chinoise dans Derniers messages saison 1


	3. Chapter 3

et voila la suite de mon petit McCarter

bonne lecture version non corrigé.

Rodney se dirigea dans ses quartiers en réflechissant. Les remarques de Sheppard et des autres l'avait particuliérement embété. Aprés tout, il était capable de charmer une jolie femme, non?

Il tendit la main vers le detecteur qui lui permettait d'ouvrir la porte. La porte coulissa sur le côté, et il entra. Mais ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam avait trouvé facilement comment elle allait le faire pour le conquérir. Ce n'était pas trés dur aprés tout puisqu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Elle farfouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver des vêtements adapter à la situation, mais elle ne trouva rien de particuliérement sexy, aprés tout elle n'était pas venue sur Atlantis pour se trouver un copain.

Elle décida donc d'y aller simplement. Elle avait couper un tee shirt pour qu'il puisse laisse voir son ventre, mais d'abord enfila ses plus beau sous-vêtements, et passa un uniforme militaire pour ne pas se faire remarquer dans les couloirs.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Rodney, bricola la porte pour qu'elle puisse rentrer. Elle enleva sa veste et son treillis. Et s'installa prés de la porte pour l'entendre arriver.

Quelques temps aprés elle entendit des bruits dans le couloir et vit la porte coulisser. Elle se précipita donc vers le lit de Rodney et s'y installa d'une maniére assez sensuelle.

Quand, il l'aperçut Rodney resta figé sur place. Il fallait qu'elle le motive...

Sam s'approcha de McKay, et posa ses mains sur son torse. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir le canadien mais il ne fit pas un mouvement envers elle.

McKay la regarda s'approcher, elle était sexy un peu comme dans son hallucinations dans le jumper.

"Je ne vous plait pas...?" dit elle sur un ton géné en se reculant du scientifique.

Fallait que Rodney dise quelque chose, il n'y aurai pas d'autres occasions comme celle la.

"Non, non ,non c'est pas ça du tout, vous êtes la plus belle scientifique que j'ai jamais rencontrer, c'est que tout ça me semble bizarre."

"Il n'y a rien de bizarre au fait que 2 personnes consentente sorte ensemble..." lui dit elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

"Oui mais vous ne sortez pas avec O'Neill..." McKay fut couper par les lévres de Carter qui venait de se coller aux siennes.

Elle le regarda et lui annonça: "Il est trop vieu de toute façon, et je préfére les canadiens." Et elle se remit à l'embrasser

Finalement il n'y avait rien à dire et à penser, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de gacher ce si merveilleux moment, et il se laissa embrasser, mettant ces bras sur la taille de la jolie blonde.

Tout en l'embrassant, ils se dirigérent vers le lit de McKay. Elle arreta de l'embrasser un instant et le poussa sur le lit.

Mckay la regarda avec un air d'incrédulité sur le visage. Décidement, il adorait cette femme. Cette journée était réellement la meilleure de sa vie.

Elle le rejoignit sur le lit et continua à l'embrasser. Rodney se laisser aller à ses impulsions ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Sam. Il était vraiment doué. (9 )

(9) désolé mais je ne vais pas écrire la suite de cette scéne d'amour alors si quelqu'un veut le faire je vous y autorise.


	4. Chapter 4

**et voila une suite merci pour les reviews**

**Version corrigé.**

**Note1: pas de Nc-17 ici, c'est pas mon style, de plus je n'ai pas tout à fait 17 ans alors j'ai pas le droit lol.**

**Bonne lecture.**

FANTASTIQUE! INCROYABLE! il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier ce qui venait de se passer, ou alors il fallait en inventer un nouveau.

La soirée avait été magnifique. Il l'avait fait, et en plus avec ELLE! Il n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots, il était si heureux.

Samantha s'était endormie, il adorait l'appeler par son prénom, et heureusement car il n'en pouvait plus, il était complètement éreinté après cette folle nuit. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'endormir, il était encore sous l'excitation du moment. Alors, il en profita pour la regarder dormir. 

Elle était dans ses bras, et dormait paisiblement. Elle était si belle. Ils restèrent comme ça, pendant un long moment, en fait jusqu'au levé du soleil.

A ce moment là, il se leva et voulut se diriger vers la salle de bain, mais la jeune femme s'accrocha à son bras, et lui demanda de rester encore un petit peu près d'elle. Et il ne put se résoudre à ne pas lui obéir. Il se réinstalla dans le lit et la serra contre lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva et lui annonça dans un murmure: "Désolé Samantha, mais je dois y aller, j'ai un briefing. Je t'aime."

Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui avoua que elle aussi, en l'embrassant.

Il alla dans la salle de bain et se doucha. Une fois qu'il fut habillé, il prit ses affaires, embrassa Samantha qui était rester dans le lit, et lui dit à tout à l'heure en sortant. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

Rodney ne pouvait pas enlever le sourire béa qu'il avait sur les lèvres. Et tout le monde le regardait étrangement dans les couloirs, McKay n'était pas connu pour ses sourires et sa bonne humeur. 

Il monta les escaliers qui montaient à la salle de briefing, en chantant She's a lady. Et il continua à la chanter dans la salle de briefing, où Élisabeth, Teyla, Ronon, Beckett, et Sheppard l'attendaient.

Well she's all you'd ever want,  
She's the kind they'd like to flaunt and take to dinner.  
Well she always knows her place.  
She's got style, she's got grace, She's a winner.  
She's a Lady. Whoa whoa whoa, She's a Lady.

Et lorsqu'il passa près de Sheppard, il lui adressa la fin du couplet:

Talkin' about that little lady, and the lady is mine.

Tout le monde fut surpris dans la salle, de voir un McKay aussi heureux.

"Vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme Rodney!' annonça Élisabeth en souriant.

"Pourtant je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit!" avoua McKay avec un clin d'oeil à Sheppard.

Tout le monde se regarda, ils ne savaient pas comme prendre cette phrase. 

"Bon, Rodney, où en êtes vous avec la macro?" demanda Elisabeth. 

"Et ben, le colonel Carter et moi avons conclu l'affaire hier soir." dit-il en souriant content de son petit quiproquo.

Tout le monde commença à comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce pourrait il que Rodney... non et surtout pas avec le colonel Carter. 

"En parlant d'elle, où est elle? je croyais qu'elle voulait participer à ce briefing." demanda Élisabeth. 

"Je ne sais pas." répondit McKay sur un ton qui se voulait innocent.

Le briefing se déroula plus tranquillement par la suite, sans aucune intervention de McKay qui se contentait sourire comme un idiot.

Lorsque le briefing fut fini, ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria. 

o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0 

Samantha attendait à une table, et le petit groupe alla déjeuner avec elle. Rodney bien évidemment se mit à côté de Samantha, à sa droite, alors que Sheppard s'installa à sa gauche. Il fallait qu'il en est le coeur net. Les autres se mirent en face.

"Comment s'est passé le briefing? Désolée, j'étais tellement fatiguée que je n'ai pas pu me lever ce matin." annonça Sam avec un sourire appuyé pour Rodney.

"Ce n'est pas grave, de tout façon ce n'était pas aussi important, et puis Rodney, nous a tout expliqué." dit Teyla.

"Tout?" demanda Carter en glissant sa main sur la cuisse du Canadien.

A ce geste, Rodney sursauta, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde sur lui.

"Euh, c'est rien, juste, euh...rien continuez." annonça maladroitement le scientifique canadien.

Sheppard fut bien obligé d'accepter l' évidence, Carter faisait du charme à Rodney et pas qu'un peu.

"Sinon quand, rentrez vous sur Terre, Colonel?" demanda Beckett.

"Je ne sais pas trop encore, tout dépendra de Rodney et du SGC." 

Sheppard put voir un morceau de papier dans la main de Carter, qu'elle donna à Rodney, mais il ne put le lire.

Rodney baissa la tête et le lut. Il y avait marqué: Attends 5 minutes pour me rejoindre. Dans ta chambre. Si tu es d'accord répond oui à la prochaine question. A tout de suite, j'espère... 

"Bon, je vous laisse, je vais analyser quelques données dans le labo, je vous retrouve peut être tout à l'heure McKay?" demanda Samantha.

"Oui c'est même sûr." répliqua Rodney.

Samantha se dirigea vers la sortie, pendant que les autres continuèrent à bavarder. Rodney regardait sa montre toutes les 30 secondes. 

"Il paraît qu'elle sort enfin avec le général O'Neill, vous êtes au courant?" demanda Beckett.

Aller plus que 4 minutes 30.

"En tout cas les paris sont ouverts sur Terre. Le général Landry a même parié avec Teal'c et Jackson." dit Weir.

"Pas juste sur Terre, sur Atlantis ça y va bon train aussi." annonça Beckett qui avait parié avec Laura Cadman. 

Fallait qu'il tienne le coup 4 minutes . Rodney était de plus en plus nerveux, il n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec ses doigts et de regarder l'heure.

"Vous êtes pressé Rodney?" demanda Ronon voyant sa nervosité.

Le temps semblait s'amuser à passer lentement. 3 minutes 30. 

"Non, pas du tout" sur un ton pas du tout convainquant " et puis mince..." dit-il en se levant, " je dois y aller désolé!!!"

Et il courut vers la sortie.

"Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend?" s'étonna Teyla, visiblement pas habituée à un tel comportement.

"Je crois savoir... il n' y a plus de doute" répondit Sheppard.

Tout le monde l'interrogea du regard et il finit par répondre: "Il sort avec le colonel Carter.

Personne ne parla, ils se contentèrent de regarder la porte par laquelle était sorti McKay. Et la lumière se fit dans leurs esprits.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Comme il n'avait pas attendu assez longtemps, il rattrapa vite Samantha. Il était essoufflé.

"Je t'avais dit d'attendre 5 minutes."

"Je sais, mais j'ai pas pu attendre." lui avoua t-il en souriant.

"Moi, non plus je peux plus attendre." dit elle en souriant et en le poussant dans une pièce qui faisait la taille d'un placard à balais.

Et ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment.

"Tu sais que depuis que je t'ai entendu jouer de ce piano, je ne peux plus me passer de toi." avoua la jolie blonde.

Rodney la regarda d'un air interloqué: "Tu veux dire que avant, tu ne m'aimais pas."

"Ben, ça a été un révélation pour moi, quand je t'ai entendu jouer de cette machine..."

"Oh, oh", dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle, "et dire que je croyais être chanceux, mais ça va encore mal tourner." 

"Pourquoi tu dis ça, on s'en fout de ce piano, profitons du moment présent." dit elle en essayant de l'embrasser, mais il la repoussa.

"Non, il faut que j'aille vérifier quelque chose..." et il sortit laissant une Samantha triste derrière lui.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Une autre suite.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, enfin pour l'instant oui, mais plus tard ça va changer.

Version corrigé.

Bonne lecture

Il passa par le labo, prit son ordinateur et se dirigea vers la salle du "piano".

La porte coulissa sur le côté avec un bruit caractéristique. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, la pièce s'illumina en sentant sa présence.

"Allez Rodney, on croise les doigts et on espère que rien n'est lié à cette fichue machine." se dit-il. Il n'était pas superstitieux mais il espérait que les sentiments de Samantha étaient sincères et pas abusés par une quelconque technologie ancienne.

Il brancha l'ordinateur à la machine et commença à analyser les données, malheureusement tout était écrit en ancien, et il n'arrivait à comprendre que quelques mots. Il fallait donc qu'il fasse appel à quelqu'un pour tout traduire.

Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'il joue du "piano", pour récolter plus de données. Ce qu'il fit.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de jouer, il analysa les dernières données qui annonçaient que la machine dégageait des ondes lorsqu'il jouait. Mais il ne savait pas si ces ondes avait un effet sur le corps humain, il fallait qu'il le demande à Carson.

Il sortit en trombe avec son ordinateur sous le bras et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Élisabeth, elle pourrait lui traduire le texte. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Je peux entrer?" demanda Rodney se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte. 

"Bien sûr, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous?" Une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui demander après tout c'était sa vie privée.

"J'ai extrait quelques données d'une machine, et je voudrais que vous me les traduisiez, si ça ne vous gêne pas."

"Non ça ne me dérange pas, de toute façon je n'ai rien à faire, la journée est tellement calme." 

"Merci beaucoup, contactez moi quand vous aurez fini." 

"Je n'y manquerai pas." le rassura Élisabeth. 

Rodney se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Élisabeth l'interpella.

"Rodney, si vous avez besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit, je suis à votre disposition, que ce soit un sujet scientifique, ou des histoires de coeur." lui proposa Élisabeth. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas été très fine sur ce coup là.

"Oui, bien sûr, je le sais." annonça t-il d'un ton soupçonneux. Pourquoi elle se comportait comme ça, Élisabeth était quelqu'un d'attentionnée mais là elle semblait cacher quelque chose.

Il ne tint pas compte de cette dernière remarque et sortit du bureau de la diplomate, pour aller voir Carson. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Il entra dans l'infirmerie, mais ne vit personne. Il s'avança donc vers le bureau de Carson. Il toqua, mais ne reçut aucune réponse, il se décida donc à entrer.

"Carson, j'ai besoin de vous sur..."

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir. Carson était assis sur une chaise, et Laura Cadman était sur ses genoux, en train de l'embrasser.

"Rodney vous auriez pu toquer!" s'indigna l'écossais.

"Euh, c'est ce que j'ai fait mais visiblement vous étiez trop occupés." 

Laura avait un sourire sur lèvres, elle était apparemment mi-gênée et mi-amusée par la situation.

"Maintenant que vous êtes là, qu'est ce que vous voulez?"

Rodney gardait les yeux fixés sur le couple, et ne répondit pas à la question.

"Rodney?!" appela le médecin. 

"Euh, oui, pardon. J'ai relevé quelques données, et je voudrais avoir votre avis."

"Je vous laisse les garçons..." annonça Cadman en sortant du bureau de Carson.

McKay fit mine de se concentrer sur son ordinateur jusqu'à que le lieutenant soit complètement sorti de l'infirmerie.

"Vous vous êtes remis ensemble?" questionna le canadien.

"On peut dire ça, oui. Pourquoi?"

"Pour rien. Revenons à la raison de ma visite. Je voudrais avoir votre avis sur ça..." lui dit-il en lui montrant l'écran de son ordinateur ou on pouvait voir clairement des courbes," ce sont des ondes émises par une technologie ancienne que j'ai découverte récemment. A votre avis, peuvent-elles avoir des répercussions sur le corps humain?"

Carson se concentra sur l'écran pendant quelques temps. McKay commençait à s'impatienter.

"Il faudrait que je fasse des analyses plus poussées, mais je pense que oui. Ce sont des ondes à basses fréquences, qui agissent en envoyant un message au cerveau. Pour faire simple, elles conditionnent un comportement particulier, mais ici je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elles déclenchent."(1)

"Vous en êtes sûr?" demanda McKay d'un air dépité. Il savait très bien quel comportement elles déclenchaient.

"Pratiquement." 

"Bon tant pis, merci pour votre aide." dit-il en sortant du bureau.

"De rien. Rodney, pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec Laura..."

"Vous inquiétez pas, motus et bouche cousue." lui dit il en souriant.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Élisabeth ne l'avait toujours pas rappelé, mais bon ces traductions ne servaient plus à grand chose après ce que lui avait dit Carson.

Il alla dans son quartier, mais il eut encore la surprise d'y trouver Samantha.

"Rodney, tu étais passé où? je t'ai cherché après que tu m'as laissé mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé." 

"J'étudiais des données. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

"Et bien je voulais finir ce qu'on avait commencé tout à l'heure.." lui annonça-t-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long.

"Non ce n'est pas le bon moment." Comment il pouvait dire ça, alors qu'il le voulait autant qu'elle.

"Allez Rodney..." 

Elle s'approcha de quelques pas, et lui au contraire recula. 

"Mais qu'est ce qui se passe? Je ne te plais plus?" demanda Sam, tout en s'approchant encore.

"C'est pas ça, mais il ne faut pas ..." Il recula encore.

Elle avança encore de plusieurs pas et McKay à force de reculer se trouva collé au mur. Il était complètement tendu, comment pouvait-il résister à une si belle femme?

"Tu ne m'échapperas pas..."

Elle se colla à lui, et l'embrassa dans le cou.

"Non s'il vous plaît colonel" il essayait de mettre de la distance entre elle et lui, "vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal." 

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas, et continua à l'embrasser, provocant de légers gémissements de la part du scientifique canadien. Il n'en pouvait plus, et il se laissa aller.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0

Il fallait qu'il informe le Dr. Weir sur ce qu'il venait de découvrir. 

"Élisabeth, Rodney m'a demandé d'analyser des données sur une technologie ancienne tout à l'heure et en y regardant de plus près je viens de m'apercevoir qu'elle déclenche un comportement spécifique bien défini."

"Qui est?" demanda Élisabeth 

"Comment dire, elle déclenche une attirance envers quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais je suis sûr du résultat."

"Une sorte de philtre d'amour?"

"Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça. Et je pense que ça a un lien avec le Col. Carter." 

"Très bien, je vois, je vais le contacter." 

Beckett était persuadé que Rodney allait le tuer pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Merde, merde, merde, comment il avait pu oser faire ça, avec une femme qui n'était pas dans son état normal. Il s'en voulait, mais il avait cédé devant elle, il n'avait pas pu y résister, de toute façon il n'était pas connu pour sa force de caractère, certes il avait un caractère de chien, mais cela ne l'aidait pas à résister à la tentation. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait abusé d'elle.

//McKay, j'ai fini vos traductions. Et je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous avez demandé à Carson d'analyser certaines données? Rendez vous en salle de briefing.//

"J'arrive Élisabeth." 

Il sortit du lit discrètement pour ne pas réveiller son occupante, s'habilla, et alla en salle de briefing. 

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il s'aperçut qu'il n' y avait pas qu' Élisabeth, il y avait aussi Sheppard, et Beckett. Ce dernier semblait terriblement gêné.

"Que disent les traductions." demanda-t-il, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué que tout le monde le regardait.

"Je n'ai pas fait les traductions, c'était une excuse pour pouvoir vous parler."

"Et de quoi voulez vous parlez?" demanda t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

"Du colonel Carter, nous savons que vous avez une relation..."

"Et alors ce n'est pas vos affaires."

"Si au contraire, nous avons appris que vous travailliez sur une machine pendant votre temps libre, et que vous avez posé des questions à Carson sur les ondes qu'elle émettait."

Rodney lança un regard noir à l'écossais.

"C'est la dernière fois que je garde un secret pour vous Carson." 

"Ce n'est pas sa faute, je lui est donné un ordre et il a obéi." expliqua la diplomate.

" Donc très vite nous en avons conclu que la machine avait eu une répercussion sur le Col. Carter." en déduisit le colonel Sheppard.

"Vous avez donc un cerveau sous cette épaisse touffe de cheveux."

"MCKAY! Je suis déjà déçu que vous ne nous l'ayez pas dit, alors n'enfoncez pas votre cas." s'énerva Élisabeth. 

McKay continua sans se laisser démonter par le ton de la diplomate "Puisque vous semblez tous au courant que voulez vous faire?"

"Nous allons renvoyé le colonel sur Terre, avant que le problème ne s'aggrave."

McKay pensa que le problème s'était déjà aggravé lorsqu'il avait couché une seconde fois avec Samantha.

"Très bien, je vais la prévenir." 

TBC... je sais , je sais , vous vous dites que l'affaire est résolue, et que c'est le piano, mais il va y avoir une autre cause sur le comportement de Carter.

(1) c'est complètement inventé donc on va dire que c'est possible...


	6. Chapter 6

Et voila la fin.

Merci pour les reviews!!!

Carson retourna à l'analyse des ondes. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'embettait. Il savait qu'elles étaient ces effets sur une personne, mais il ignorait combien de temps agirait ces effets et comment les arréter.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Rodney était rentré dans sa chambre, avait réveillé Sam, et lui avait expliqué de quoi il en retourné. Il était triste que ça se finisse comme ça.

"Mais je te jure que tout va bien, je suis dans mon état normal."

"On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai été bête d'y croire."

"Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Arrête de te rabaisser, tu vaut autant que les autres. Pourquoi tu ne me plairai pas?"

"Colonel, n'en parlant plus s'il vous plait. On va chercher vos affaires, et vous allez rentrez sur Terre pendant que Beckett trouve une solution."

"On est revenu au "colonel" et aux "vous"." dit elle sur un ton déçu," Est ce que le dr Beckett est sur de ce qu'il avance? Parceque je me sens pas différente."

"Il est retourné à l'étude de ces ondes, mais apparament oui. Il a essayer de m'expliquer comment ça marcher, mais j'y comprends rien à ces trucs vaudou."

"D'accord, mais si il se trompe tu va devoir te faire pardonner Rodney." lui dit elle avec un sourire.

"J'aimerai bien qu'il se trompe moi aussi, vous savez."

Et ils sortirent en silence de la chambre de Rodney, pour allaient chercher les affaires de la colonel.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Elisabeth et Sheppard étaient restés dans le bureau de la diplomate. Ils continuaient de parler de cette situation.

"Il m'a déçu vous savez. Il ne m'a rien dit." avoua Elisabeth.

"Il ne m'a rien dit à moi aussi, pourtant je pense être une des personnes les plus proches de Rodney. L'amour rend aveugle."

"Oui, mais là c'est nous qui avons été aveugles.Ca m'embetes que leur histoire se finisse comme ça, Rodney était tellement heureux."

"Oui, il est fou amoureux d'elle, et cette histoire va lui briser le coeur. Le pire c'est qu'on la accusé tout de suite, on a pas essayé de comprendre la situation, on en a deduit immédiatement que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, mais les résultats de Beckett ne sont pas très clairs, et puis on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec les anciens.

"On a pas parler directement avec le colonel Carter aussi, elle nous aurait peut être expliqué, et nous aurait donné son point de vue."

"Oui, on a pas été fort sur ce coup là."

Ils restérent là, ensemble, à ruminer leurs pensées.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bon sang, il ne trouvait pas la solution, c'était pourtant pas compliqué, il suffisait d'inverser les ondes pour que tout redevienne comme avant, mais rien n' y faisait. De plus les tests sur les souris n'avaient pas été concluant, elles avaient réagit aux ondes pendant une heure et après étaient revenue comme avant. Il avait fini par conclure que rien n'y faisait jusqu'a ce qu'une infirmiére vienne lui parler.

"Dr Beckett, je peux vous donnez mon avis?" demanda une jeune infirmiére.

"Bien sur Kaitlin."

"Je pense que vous et les autres membres de Sga1 êtes complétement sûr qu'il y a une explication logique et scientifique, que vous avez oublié de penser à une autre explication."

"Laquelle?" questionna le médecin.

"Que c'est ondes n'y sont pour rien, ou on jouait un rôle minime, et que le Colonel Carter est tout simplement attirée par Rodney. Vous savez je ne connais pas bien le Dr McKay, mais je sais que sous son aspect grognon, c'est quelqu'un de touchant, et d'attendrissant."

Et elle s'en alla, laissant Carson a ces pensées. Pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé après tout? Kaitlin avait raison, tout le monde avec le temps s'était épris du canadien, bien sûr pas comme le colonel, mais la 1ere fois qu'il avait rencontré le scientifique, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'ils deviendraient amis.

Il refit tout les calculs, et tout concorder avec l'hypothése de Kaitlin. Il se dépecha d'aller en salle d'embarquement. Il allait arrangé toute l'histoire et rendre McKay heureux.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tout était prêt, il ne manquais plus qu'a activé la porte des étoiles.

"Composé l'adresse de la Terre."

Le canadien qui s'occupait de la porte obeit. Le vortex s'ouvrit dans un bruit caractéristique.

McKay se tenait en face du Colonel Carter. Ils se regardait, ne sachant quoi dire.

"C'était bien..." lacha le scientifique canadien.

"Je sais, c'était pareil pour moi."

"Quand vous serez soigné, vous pourez revenir sur Atlantis, et on verra..."

"Je pense que rien n'aura changé, je ne pense pas que cette machine est eut une réelle implication dans nos sentiments."

"Je sais pas, le temps nous le dira."

"Merci Rodney." dit elle l'embrassant sur la joue.

Rodney vira au rouge d'un coup, ce qui fit sourire le Colonel Sheppard et Elisabeth qui regardait la scene depuis la salle de contrôle.

Elle commença à s'avançait vers le vortex lorsque une voix avec un terrible accent lança: "Arretez, arretez, j'ai de nouvelles explications."

Rodney et Sam se retournérent et aperçurent Beckett en salle de controle.

"La machine a eu qu'un effet limité sur le colonel Carter. Elle n'est plus sous ses effets."

"Je te l'avais dit!" dit Sam en embrassant Rodney

Tout les gens présent regardérent le couple bizarrement. Rodney McKay avec Sam Carter, c'était un couple plutôt improbable.

Mais ils n'y firent pas attention, et continuérent à s'embrasser sous les yeux abasourdi du colonel Sheppard et d'Elisabeth.

"Un vrai tombeur ce McKay." annonça Sheppard à la diplomate.

McKay se tourna vers ces 3 collégues en salle de commande, et leur sourit visiblement heureux. Pour une fois qu'il ne lui arrivait pas un pépin.

// General Landry, on doit couper le vortex, on vous expliquera plus tard.//

//D'accord Elisabeth. SGC terminé.//

"Coupé le vortex." s'adressant une fois encore au canadien.

La lumiére bleu du virtex se coupa.

"Je crois que tu vas devoir te faire pardonner, Rodney..." lui dit elle en souriant et en l'entrainant dans un des couloirs.

**FIN**


End file.
